Max's Beginning
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: Max was born in St. Aggie's and escapes. Then with his newfound friends he heads for a santuary, The Great Tree. This is his Beginning. OCXOC


**Ok, this is going to be a little confusing but I have to explain: Max (My OC) Was hatched in St. aggie's. But, He wasn't hatched in the shattering nests, he was born in a non-infested one! (clap of thunder and lightning.) So he isn't shattered. Remember in the first book when Soren had one of his chicks taken out? Well this is another egg in the nest. In Max's POV. Max is very special.**I watched the blurry outlines as they said something. "Yes, that's his number, 888."(8's my favorite number.) They scooped me up in a weird shape that felt like something being dragged on my uncover stump of a butt. "He seems to be a Tyto alba, a Barn Owl." The same figure said.

Then they dropped me into some kind of soft sticks or something. "Another Barn Owl? That's good, one more to cuddle with." A owl said. She had a wet and squirming thing in her talon. She dropped into the sticks and I crept towards it. Nosed it with my beak and used my tongue to coach it into my mouth. "He liked the Worm! Maybe I should get some insects. Maybe a sugar glider?" She started to mumble things to herself, before she took off.

-1 week later-

Apparently tonight was the Wolf moon, I asked Auntie what that is. (Auntie is the cuddler from last paragraph.) "It's a very peculiar night, I can't very well explain it but it's said that if a Owl dies in battle tonight, Wolves eat him. Also it's the beginning of the Full shine Moon cycle, it lasts a month.""What's the Full shine Moon cycle?" I asked in an adorable owlet voice."A….. Special ceremony that lasts a moon cycle, You must do as you are told during this period, if not then you shall get plucked, or worse, Moon scalded. Little orphan, get a quick nap." She said sweetly.I nestled into the nest that was tidied up before first light yesterday. Something Auntie said prickled my Gizzard, she called me a Orphan. I have a feeling later tonight, something bad is going to happen.

888 that doesn't seem like my real name. Something isn't right, Everyone is treated like dirt, But not me. I wonder why. I'll ask Auntie later…

…

I felt a wing touch my shoulder, I walked out of the nest groggily. "Auntie?" I said sleepily."Yes, my Deary?" She said quietly."Why am I treated specially?" I said quickly waking let out a barely audible sigh. "You were hatched in the day, no other owl has been born like that, and it was a Comet night, a Comet that went across the golden talons making them bleed. It was a glorious Time." She finished lost in a world of her own. We marched off to the Ceremony.

…

I was in the moon's glare at all times, for some Glaux forsaken idea.

**You hate it here don't you?**

No, It's just, uncomfortable.

**So you don't like it here. You hate these constant guards, especially everyone never leaving you alone.**

Yes it's true but, what I going to do about it?

**Learn to fly! Do it! Earn their trust and use it to escape. **

Fine in 2 months I will.

Over the course of the months they tried to make me like the others. The expressionless slaves. NO! I will not be a tool oftheirs. They have named me, Billy. Ugh. I like Max, yes that's a good sounding name. I have been practicing Flying since I got my conversion with that weird voice. I have been able to fly steadily. I will be able to fly out of here tonight, it has gotten warmer.

"Billy! You are a Destined Not To Fly owl! The Bats are coming tonight!" Auntie said, scratching the stone ground as she hobbled towards me.

"Sorry, I just wanted the feel the air one last time." I said guiltily, She was the only one who has ever gotten to me. She caught me hovering. "Rest up, in a bit at first lavender the Bats come!" She demanded. I took a quick nap and woke up at First Lavender. "Let's go, let's go!" Auntie said as she ushered me to the raised platform where expressionless owls waited their wing at their sides.

…

When the bats finally came I edged slowly to the edge to take off. The Bats lighted down on the arched, crumbling, tower above us. The Bats came down, fangs out. So I freaked, And jumped. My wings at my side, beak pointed down, I opened my wings and fled threw the canyons.

The bats came from behind me, screeching. I came to a narrow passageway and I slowed down. They closed the space and I grabbed the first one's head and bashed his brains into the walls. Blood splattered my white under belly. Flying backwards I sped up and slashed another's eye. It fell down but didn't die. Something tells me I'm gonna meet him again.

I lost the others and landed in a tree, upside down. I dropped. "AHHHH!" I yelled as I went beak first into the ground.

"Great. Nice one" An owl churred.

I turned to see a Young, Beautiful Barn Owl. I Fluttered up to the standing position and started to speak, Mud still on my beak. "You try to escape Bats from St. Aggie's on your first flight!" I said suddenly angry.

"Sorry, My name's Vivian. What's yours?" Vivian said.

"Bil- Sorry they gave me that name, My name is Max." I said, My Anger draining away.

"Max, Huh. That's a nice name." She said to herself. "Well anyways, I'm heading towards The Tyto Forest, Would you like to join me?" She said sweetly.

"Sure, Vivian, Anyplace besides here is Glaux blessed." I said quietly.

And with that, An Iron Chain Friendship was born.

**How'd you like that? I hope you enjoyed that as much as I Enjoyed writing it! I will continue when I Find out at least 8 people read it. Please Review and Give constructive criticism. Sorry if it got Smashed together.**

**~Dazaris out!**


End file.
